


Contrast

by Galaxxi



Series: ask-joeydrewstudios fics [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Singing, ask-joeydrewstudios, the first time they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/pseuds/Galaxxi
Summary: ask-joeydrewstudios AU. When Sammy met Susie for the first time.





	Contrast

    Apparently, someone new would be joining the music department today.

    Sammy hadn't met her yet, so he'd be meeting her today unless there was a change of plans. All he knew was she was some girl called Campbell, and that when she auditioned to be a voice actress for the studio she blew everyone else out of the water. Joey hired her on the spot and sent everyone else in the lobby home, she was _just that good._ That was last week, and now it was Monday. A cold, rainy Monday... that had to be a bad omen. As he opened the front doors to the studio and closed his umbrella, all he could think about was how _thrilled_ he was to meet another person that would annoy him on a daily basis.

    Though, a small part of him was curious about her supposed talent. Joey _did_ immediately close auditions after her, but then again Joey was known for making rash decisions. Maybe she was nobody special after all.

    Descending the stairs to the music department he could already hear conversation echoing up through the stairwell, led by the soft but energetic voice he soon recognized as his employer.

    "Our music director should be arriving any moment now, though fair warning to you he's a bit- Ah! There he is now!" Joey moved his arm from around the woman's shoulder to behind his back as they stood in front of the large sign that sat at the entrance to the music department. They both watched him as he entered and strolled up to them. The woman was the shortest of the party even with her heels, and she had golden curls that sat collected over her right shoulder. Her ruby red lips were pulled into a gentle smile, and her deep blue eyes that perfectly matched her dress sparkled like the pearls around her neck.

    "Miss Campbell, this is Sammy Lawrence, our music director. Sammy, this is Susie Campbell. She's the new voice actress."

    She already had his hand in a death grip and was giving him a painfully enthusiastic handshake.

    "It's a real pleasure to meet you Mr. Lawrence, I've heard a lot about you and the amazing work you do! I must say I'm a huge fan of your music, and its an honor to get to work alongside you!"

    His arm was starting to hurt, and he could see his employer trying to stifle a laugh. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand from hers, idly rubbing at his wrist.

    "...Thank you." He looked her up and down one more time. She was still smiling and she had her hands behind her back now too.

    "If you wouldn't mind, Miss Campbell, I haven't heard you perform yet. I missed your audition last week, would you-"

    "Sing something? Right now?" She asked, eager. She'd been waiting for that question. He nodded, and she clapped her hands in front of her as her grin grew wider.

    "I'd be _delighted_ , Mr. Lawrence! I haven't warmed up yet today so you'll have to forgive my voice." She thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

    "Well, it _is_ raining - why not a little tune inspired by all this dreadful weather?" She offered.

    "If you'd like." He replied. She smiled, cleared her throat, and began...

  
_"I'm singing in the rain, Just singing in the rain!_

  
_What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again._

  
_I'm laughing at clouds, So dark up above..._

  
_The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love._

  
_Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place_

  
_Come on with the rain, I've got a smile on my face!_

  
_I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain_

  
_I'm singin', just singin' in the rain~"_

    Her voice was downright beautiful, and the way it echoed around the empty music hall was enchanting. Sammy's eyes widened and he joined Joey in his applause, and if the older man didn't know better he might even say the music director was smiling. 

    "You're... _quite talented_ , Miss Campbell."

    "Thank you!" She beamed, her eyes sparkling even more. "That's an honor to hear coming from you."

    Her persistent perky attitude brought him out of his trance, and a smirk replaced his charmed expression. She was way too happy, especially considering how early in the morning it was. It probably wouldn't last, it _couldn't_ last. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joey looking at him, head slightly tilted and one eyebrow raised. He stared back, his smirk finally dropping back to a frown.

    "What's with the look?" Sammy asked.

    "Look?"

    "Yes, _look._ "

    "Oh, it's nothing." He chuckled. "Come now Miss Campbell, there's more to see and more people for you to meet. We shouldn't keep Sammy from his music for too long."

    Joey was already leading her to the orchestra room, and with a smile still on her face she turned to wave at him as the two rounded the corner. Sammy could hear him rambling on about the band and the other voice actors and the projectionist until he heard the door close, and then he was left alone in the music hall as one of his songs played through the speakers overhead. Lingering in the music hall he thought again of her performance and her beautiful voice. It was easily the most wonderful of all their voice talents, and he would only admit to himself that he was looking forward to the next time he got to hear her sing.

    From the stairwell he heard the door open, more people were coming into work. He hurried to his office, the music fading behind him and the sounds of the band dragging themselves into the recording studio overtaking it. They'd be meeting her soon enough, in all her curly-haired cheerful glory...

    Yup, just another person to annoy him on a daily basis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like, they encourage me to keep writing~


End file.
